The Duo Slashers
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: What happens when a Duo of criminals escaped and tried too blend in the Cosplay Convention as Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers, but ot sucked by a Fabric of Space and Time. . Watch the duo as they survived waves of life and death situation. Escape Nightmarish realms Etc. . Warning: M rated. Lemons, Blood, Gore, Language, Etcetera.


In the narrow empty area between the gaps of buildings are two people changing clothes.

they were removing they're orange jumpsuitand replacing it using the costume they stole.

namely the **Jason Voorhees **and **Michael Myers** ( With an extra hoody ) costume.

these two were Highly convicts escaping the police that was trailing them for days as they escaped from the prison 3 days ago.

And right now police were scattered around the city.

Escaping wasn't new to them To be honest.

their first was escaping through force, which has failed.

using lock picks weren't enough either as they were both Transferred into a smaller cell with a metal door and a Hole above with bars as ththey're sunlight.

they've found out that the bars/Window above them were rusted thus its easy too escape.

they were eventually caught again by some dumb luck and the dumbest way.

they were caught when one of them was caught by a random bear trap out of nowhere and the other trip and fell his head on the trunk making him unconscious.

while a _random _low ranked officer was taking a piss, and widen his eyes as he gaped his mouth, just three metres away from them.

they escaped many times, that they lost count.

this time their prison was made of reinforced metal, Door with small windows that their skulls wont fit so dislocating their bodies weren't as option, they eventually give up and lost hope as they always lay the bed and always ignoring the guards, they didn't even put some shackles in they're hands( though they can easily escape with it by using the Miso soup like a soap ). that's how confident they are. and this continued for 4 years.

but they forgot one thing.

the floor was made of wooden planks.

the two convicts easily escape the police force while having a 12 hour head start.

this time they planned their escape meticulously for months and they were waiting for them to get used in they're acting was tough, that it took years to make them loosened their guards.

truly their Arrogance will be they're downfall

right now they were wearing costumes so they can blend inside the most crowded places of all.

The Anime Convention... Horror edition.

so they both dress up as Jason voorhees and Michael Myers.

C Jason : Hurry up will you!

C Michael : Bitch shut the fuck up, thiz blue jump suit is taight, So Ya nigga shut er trap, besides your only few centimetres buff. I still have beef in Mah arms so you comparing me with a Joe is a Joke you white ass buffoon.

The Jason Cosplayer rolled his eyes at his Partner in crime as he put an extra hoodies.

C Jason : I still don't know where you get the obsession with black hoodies though. anyway let's go.

C Michael : Mah nigga Hoodies will make ya look cool and inconspicuous .

C Jason : ...Really, Im sure they do. _( if we weren't going in the convention to blend in, you would totally look suspicious you dim wit )_

C Michael : Mah nigga one hundred.

C Michael Said happily in a typical Black gangster tone. ( ya know what i mean ) And apparently not noticing C Jason's sarcasm.

When they finished dressing, they started heading to their goal. but they were interrupted when a white portal appeared in front of them swallowing them whole.

C Jason : ?!!!

C Michael : What the f-

* * *

**SI Jason Pov : ( though I'll be calling him Cosplay Jason for now. Or CJ for short )**

**CJ **felt light headed as headed as bright multicolored light Engulfed his vision.

His vision returned eventually... Slow may be but they are surely returning. in fact, he even have a perfect 20/20 vision!

CJ : _**Growl...** _( ?!, What...? )

He then heard an Unknown groan besides him as he was startling him and leapt backwards.

??? : [ Nigga I felt High as Kite... ]

He was surprised at the voice inside his head and it wasn't the Cocaine as usual. its more of a telepathy if he listened carefully.

CM / C Michael : **FuCk... Mah HeAd... HuRt... ?!** [ The fuck? ]

His voice is harse as if it hadn't been used for years and leave rusted. As the Michael wanna be seemed alerted when he saw him and his friend's voice seemed to synchronized with the Michael in front of him.

He just tilt his head slightly and tried asking him Via telepathy.

CJ : ... [ _Campbell? is that you? ]_

CM : **JaCk- *Cough* **[ ...Jackson? ]

CJ : ...** Grrr... **[ Interesting, You seem to be too big for a teenager, Also more of a... actually I don't know considering you covered your body. But your 1.94 metres now ]

CM : ***Snort* **[ Speak for yourself, your over 2.00 metres or 7 feet tall Giant with a hockey mask and definitely buffer, I bet you can bench press over 1000 lbs with that body. and that machete you hold seemed like a toy. ]

CJ didn't Noticed he was holding a sharp machete in his right hand, and his clothes were tattered and have holes on it. but even with that...

his muscles were still visible even if he was covered with old Rags / Jacket.

He looked at his partner who just noticed his long Kitchen knife ( though its small for them ) and watching his reflection into the shimmering cold metal.

CM : [ Did our bodies just change? ]

CJ : [ Not only that but also Jason's memories, The movie one, although it never really influenced me, it just added my "Hunting" Experience and Knowledge... mostly killing. ] ( _Huh... I've only watched the first and 2nd part of friday the 13nth so im not Knowledgeable, and this 2nd memories are... incomplete, I only got his Survival and Fighting memories not his personal life... Huh... I guess that's good. dont wanna be a mindless husk anyway. )_

CM : [ That too bro, Nigga this shit is fucked up... I loved it. ]

he said in telepathy as he flexed.

CM : [ But aren't we... I dunno... Different from the canon? ]

CJ : **? **[ Canon...? ]

CM : **Mo... ViE...**

CJ : **Gruuuu... **[ maybe its because they're actors? wait... why are we in the high road of the Forest anyway? ]

True to his words, they were indeed inside of the forest with an old Cracky wooden sign hanging in neaby road said. **Welcome to Camp Crystal lake**, as the sun shines its glory in an ominous way.

CM : [ Well... it's your territory, show us the way ]

CJ frowns behind his mask but oddly enough, CM can _See _it or atleast _felt _it mentally.

CJ : ***Frustrated Groan* **[ Tch... My memories (Jason's) are vivid and incomplete, and i have _No_ memories at all about Camp Crystal lake. so no map for us, we should check this place, though we shouldn't separate, there's just too many mysterious factors here... ]

CM : [ Gotcha CJ... Pfff... As if a few teenagers can hurt us, even if I have a beefy body, im Surprisingly Flexible, not agile but flexible, with your Krav maga and mah great great mind, we can scoff any shit they throw at us. ]

CJ : [ Don't get cocky, just because you have Complex Knowledge and unique escaping plans, you cant scoff off any damage like me. you third rate magician, Your body might be Enhance but your still human ]

CM : [ Tch... I know that there will be always someone who's smarter and knowledgeable than me mah nigga... ]

CJ : **_*Heavy sigh*_** [ Your not worried about being kidnapped in a possible Fictional universe? you sure take this lightly ]

CM : [ ...Does Our life even called a living? Watchu gonna do after ya visit your daughter's grave? we barely escaped after we visited her tombstone. and i don't take this lightly and this might've been a miracle ]

* * *

**A / N : right... _Miracle _is a big word hehehe... **

* * *

CJ : ...

CM : [ That's what i Thought... Even if I can't have mah revenge, I can atleast have my life fulfilled here, I can also kill freely now. Considering we have no Identification here to track us nor any morals too held us if we kill, nor any hesitation too grope the ladies big tities ]

CJ : [ I'll Ignore the last part... ]

CM : [ The point is, there's a lot of fuckable Chika's inside the Camp Yo. Ya better kill the males while I Set traps in the perimeters, Kill the old hags too if you must. and don't start withoutme. ]

CJ : ... [ ...I don't known if that's a good Idea, if this... Canon Jason- ]

CM : [ Nah...! Im a 99% sure he isn't even there, and he's the only threat, if its his mother then lets just kill her ]

CJ : [ How would you know. ]

CM : [ Nigga, You have his memories so theoretically we hijack this bodies. And even if there's Unknown Factors, I can just fool Canon Jason off when I meet him, Besides, My Stealth is better than you. ]

CJ : [ ... You just think with your dick ]

they then walk towards the camp.

* * *

**Important Info**

Self insert Jason Voorhees

Age : 76 Jason's Age ???

**Strength feats : **

Can toss and lift up too 1200 lbs

Can Hold Up to 3500 lbs at Maximum.

Can Punch through Trees and Wooden walls, Bones, Etc

Can Crack and eventually destroy a concrete wall with few punches.

Can slice or decapitate people in two.

Can Slice a Thick tree with a machete in half.

**Vitality Feats :**

Can shrug off Bullets ( they still hurt )

Can Ignore most of Blunt forces ( He can still blew apart with Very high explosives though )

Very High Tenacity ( Jason plus his own Mental fortitude )

High Regeneration ( Can Repel the corrosion over his body )

High Endurance ( Can keep up or chase a vehicle for hours )

High Adaptability ( Being a Soldier and Killer from the Horror verse gives a surprising high Adaptability within terrains or enemy )

Immortality ( his version of immortality removes corrosion )

**Dexterity :**

Above average Reaction speed. ( Can barely dodge or catch an arrow)

Above average Speed

**Perception :**

Can compete with Veteran Marksman in terms of Shooting or throwing capabilities.

Enhance Sight/Vision

**Intelligence, wisdom and Experience :**

Had fought in WW2 before as a Front liner

Has Escaping Experience.

Has photographic memories.

Knowledgeable in Krav maga.

Can Adapt its mental capabilities especially in stressful situations.

Has a high pain Tolerance and Tenacity.

Has High mention fortitude.

Being raised in a poor life style he has almost to no knowledge about School, for Example : Math, Science ( a little), English, History ( except wars ), Chemistry, Etcetera. though He has knowledge on human and Wild Animals Biology.

* * *

Self insert Michael Myers

Age : 21

**Strength Feats :**

Can lift up to 700 lbs.

Can hold over 1,000 lbs for a minute.

Can punch and pierced through wooden walls and doors.

Can lift and throw away people that has a weight tripple he has.

Can easily decapitate limbs with a mere kitchen knife depending on its length.

**Vitality Feats :**

Regeneration ( can heal Deep Cuts in days instead of weeks or months )

High Tenacity ( even if he has a weak pain tolerance his mental fortitude was dramatically increased by Michael's Via memories and experiences )

Bears a Curse mark That Enhance his Physic.

Can keep up with the chasing game for hours if not days.

**Dexterity** :

Can keep up with the athletes in A Sprint

Above average mobility

High reactions ( Truly his Observant nature gives some perks )

Flexible joints yet stiff at thesame time.

High Endurance ( not high as jason though... not even close )

**Perception :**

Has incredible precision on Slashing, Thrusting, Shooting, ETC

has High tolerance over pain ( thanks too mr. myers )

**Intelligence, wisdom and Experience:**

Finnished at college with a whooping 96.5 average.

prided himself for having 196 IQ at the age of 20s.

Won many Chess contests.

Won several Acting Contests and school events.

Has been a part time magician ( that focus in escaping )

Has High Adaptability in Terrains and in a Very stressful situations.

But his lack of life experience made him easier to capture/locate.

Has created a near perfect Theories, Plannings, Strategies, Escapes.

Sucks at covering tracks and a bit naive.

Has a bit distrustful mindset.

He _**was** _an arrogant bastard, all talks and no actions ( There's a past tense )

He is Horny as F or Teenager's Hormones/Mindset ( yes, even in Myers body )

His Frail body destroyed his self confidence until he build up muscles and revenge on his bullies in a physical and mental way with careful planning. but he got framed in Drugs, Rape and Stealing by his former Colleagues and bullies.

with many "witnesses" and "Evidence" he got into prison where he turned into a slave by his fellow prison mates but with meticulous plan, he made several top dogs in the prison brawl, and learning from his mistakes, he made sure that he wont be found out. he has spend months planning his escape and revenge. but couldn't do it alone without a brute force/companion.

and thats where he met the old man that he was familiar with when was a kid. ( 13 year old and he is his friend thaty mysteriously disappeared )

thats where the beautiful companionship begins

* * *

**AUTHOR : Anyway, I haven't found Any Horror Verse SI so i made my own, and shall focus on this one and spread my fanfiction around the globe so follow readers of mine will create their own Horror Antagonist SI.**

**BTW this is M rated so there will be...**

**Suspense, Horror, Blood, Gore, Drug, Sex, Lemons( rare ), Manipulation, Etcetera.**

**you guys might've thought that this Brain and Brawl duo, but think again.**

**They will eventually Met and even fight the Canon Jason, Freddy Krueger, Chucky, Ghost face, Leather face, Pin head, Etcetera, in a life or death situation.**

**and I bet That _Uber Jason _can Kick CJ / Self insert Jason's ass in one on one battle.**

**In real life battle, You need Brawl and Brains to win.**

**SI Jason has the Composure, Mindset and Experience of a soldier and A Natural killer but lacks Common sense and complex knowledge.**

**While Myers can cover The strategy, Planning, Etc. he can't compare himself to Jig saw, Penny wise, Pinhead Etcetera, will make the Self insert Myers Intelligence a joke if you do, he simply cannot comprehend or beats Intelligence in Human peak or supernatural peak. he simply lack the Natural Killer's mindset and centuries if not, millennia worth of Experience like Pinhead.**

**in other words, they are utterly fucked if they fought this Guys, though they are a few exceptions like chucky but they will have a hard time killing or even locating the midget.**

**Heck even A Classic Myers can beat SI myers in a Stealth battle and you can't outwit him even if you have his memories, especially if that memories and experiences is incomplete. cant beat the original.**

**plus SI Myers lack his Emotionless and Cold personality. He can stomach the brutal kill, but as a modern Citizen in a peaceful era, even living in the Dark streets and some of Myers memories, he just didn't have the guts too Experience a horrible death nor Eternal torture.**

**Also there might be grammar error.**

**_And im quite busy_ so please share this, every chapters should be 2-3 k worth of words.**..


End file.
